girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumemi Yamashida
Yumemi Yamashida is a former Phoebelandia Private Academy student who is infamous for plotting against Lozen Waeyrsshida and planning to overthrow her. Another one of Yumemi’s most notable feats during her time at Phoebelandia Academy was her path to redemption after serving time in the jail cells in the basemenr of the academy. Appearance Yumemi is a somewhat tall girl with black hair in bangs that come down to her baby blue eyes. She wears her hair in two buns. Her bun covers are hot pink with dark navy blue polka dots and two bows on each cover with beads at the ends. Yumemi wore the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white string tie, a black skirt with white thigh high tights and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. As an adult, Yumemi wears a red checkered open bustier with a doll white flower brooch. Instead of buns, Yumemi’s hair is worn in twin tails by pink bows. She wears a flimsy red checkered skirt that is in the same pattern as her bustier. Personality Yumemi is a formidable gambler who, despite her great gambling skills, is a bit self concious. She believes that everybody hates her and keeps her mouth shut so people won’t have to hear her. However, this is how Yumemi acted after she was thrown in a jail cell. Before then, she was usually quiet and loved being on the student council, as it was one step closer to becoming student council president. There was a time where Yumemi showed masochistic tendencies, but those faded away after a little while. Story Year 1 Yumemi saw a gamble take place between the student council vice president Kazumi Yokohamashida and a 1st year student named Lozen Waeyrsshida. After Lozen won the game she became student council president and installed the housekeeper system. Yumemi believed Lozen’s play to be masterful, and she adored her ever since she saw the gamble live on television. There were times where Yumemi would try to purposefully lose because she wanted to become Lozen’s personal housekeeper badly and was like a masochist. However, Lozen always down gambles because she knew what Yumemi’s true intentions were. Yumemi attended a gentlemen’s doll traning course in the borders of PPA, as she wanted to serve Lozen as her personal doll instead. She was an exceptional doll and ended up being at the top of the class with the most marks. Thus Yumemi graduates and received the fabled symbol of a qualified gentlemen’s doll: the white flower brooch. Year 2 After a string of excellent gambles in which Yumemi won all of them, Lozen asked her to join the student council as head of public relations. Because of this, Yumemi felt that she was one step closer to becoming Lozen’s personal doll, along with the brooch, making it easier to find a job as a gentlemen’s doll. Surely Lozen would not turn down was what Yumemi always thought, but she was very wrong. Lozen only liked her on the student council. Year 3 Yumemi’s desires for Lozen dissapated and she developed a deep hate for Mademoiselle Phoebe and wanted to overthrow Lozen and become student council president herself. Yuriko Kitashida somehow found out about Yumemi’s plot against Lozen and pointed it out in front of the entire student council. After Yuriko’s accusation was proven true, the beautification council threw Yumemi into the jail cells in the basement of the academy. Once Yumemi’s parents, Tamiko & Salomao, came to the school Yumemi was allowed back upstairs to talk things through. Yumemi was kicked off of the student council and spent a long time in the jail. When Yumemi was finally released, she felt absolutely worthless and knew that everyone hated her now, and Yumemi hated herself, too. Eventually, Yumemi found herself on a path to redemption in which she developed a sort of “friendship” with They Are Afraid of Her, the student council Vice President. Upon finding out that the student council was going to visit Mademoiselle Phoebe’s school, Yumemi was very jealous and had a hard, long time of nostalgia and wishing that she could change the past. One day, however, Yumemi was called into the council room and Lozen saw that she really changed and was being serious about it. Yumemi got her position as head of public relations back and was happy since then. After Yumemi married Popocho Tigorashi and had a daughter, Akane, with him. They made arrangements for Akane to attend a coeducational public school, no strings attached. Yumemi often dressed Akane in navy blue clothes and sent her to school by bus. Trivia * Yumemi (八雌米) means <八> eight; all around，all sides; <雌> female; feminine; gentle，soft; <米> hulled or husked uncooked rice; " * Yamashida (山笥灰弟位) means <山> mountain，hill，peak; <笥> a hamper，wicker basket; <灰> ashes; dust; lime，mortar; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <位> throne; position，post; rank，status; seat; " * Machika (播配契) means <播> sow，spread; broadcast; cast away，reject; <配> match，pair; equal; blend; <契> deed，contract，bond; engrave; "